Organization XIII: VI Revenge
by Yaridovich23
Summary: Sora goes to get Kairi back. Can he do it?
1. Sora's Plan!

Organization XIII: VI Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 1: Sora's Plan!

Sora was on Destiny Island's shores, looking up to the sky. He lost his two friends, Donald and Goofy, to the Organization. His other friend, Kairi, was being held captive at the Organization's base. Sora had just recently gained access to it, but decided to rest up before the final showdown. "I wonder if I can do this alone." Sora wondered to himself. He needed a Gummi ship, so he took out a device Leon gave him for communication and called him up. "Leon. It's me, Sora. Yeah, right away. I'm going to the Organization base to save Kairi. No, this is something I need to do alone. Thanks, bye!" Sora waited for a few minutes and then Leon arrived.

"Sora! Come on!" Leon called, waving to his friend.

Sora entered the Gummi ship and they flew off. "Thanks again for picking me up, Leon."

"No problem, but are you sure you want to tackle this alone?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, Kairi is my friend and I need to rescue her." Sora said with determination.

"Okay, I'll let you rescue your girlfriend on your own."

"Thanks I...HEY! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Haha! If you say so, Sora." Leon chuckled a bit. The Gummi ship flew and landed in the Dark City. "Well, good luck Sora."

"Thanks." Sora exited the Gummi and it flew away.

**Yeah, pretty short, I know. **


	2. Problems

Organization XIII: VI Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 2: Problems

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Xion assured. Lately Draxnew had hardly spoken and he hadn't annoyed people anymore, which is one of his favorite pastimes. Whenever she asks if he was fine, he would put on a fake smile and tell her that everything is okay.

"Nothing is wrong, trust me." Draxnew said and gave another one of those fake smiles.

"Stop it! I know when your just pretending to smile!" Xion snapped.

"Why do you think something is wrong with me?" Draxnew asked.

"You hardly talk, you don't smile, you don't eat anymore." Xion said, desperation in her voice.

"Nobodies don't have to eat!" Draxnew pointed out.

"But you always had ice cream with me!" Xion snapped again.

"Does it matter?" He asked with a shrug.

"Well, you love annoying people and going to Twilight Town with me, but you haven't done either of those things recently! You haven't done anything like that in a month! Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Xion asked, close to tears.

"I'm just sick of it all..." Draxnew confessed.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"I'm sick of the constant verbal and physical abuse, and almost everyone hating me." Draxnew sighed.

Xion hugged him. "It's alright Draxnew, I'll always be here, and I'll always love you." Xion whispered.

Draxnew paused, and then smiled. "You're right...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now let's get some ice-cream!" Xion suggested as the two teleported away.

**I don't really have any comments. Sorry.**


	3. Axel

Organization XIII: VI Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 3: Axel

Sora was walking towards the base, for some reason he didn't see a single Heartless or Nobody so far and he was at Memory Skyscraper. "Odd, no enemies have appeared yet."

"Don't be so sure!" A voice called out. Suddenly, Axel appeared. "Hey, kid, how are things?"

"Where's Kairi!" Sora demanded.

"Oh, is that why you're here? She's in her cell, where she belongs." Axel said.

"Yes, and also, to get revenge on a Nobody named Draxnew for killing my friends." Sora said.

"Oh that Draxnew, always out of control." Axel said with a shrug. "Well, I can't let you do either so..." Axel shot two fireballs at Sora. He deflected them easily with his Keyblade.

"I won't let you stand in my way!" Sora lunged at Axel but he dodged, Sora summoned a second Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, and swung at Axel, this time he made contact with Axel's arm.

"Ha! It seems you can use two Keyblades without a drive now." Axel said with a chuckle.

"King Mickey taught me how." Sora replied. He clashed his two Keyblades together and a beam of energy shot out and hit Axel in the chest. "He taught me some other tricks as well."

"Well, it won't matter! I'm still stronger!" Axel summoned his chakrams and threw one at Sora but he jumped on it and as it went back to Axel, Sora kicked him in the face. "Gah!"

"You're so weak!" Sora mocked. "Just let me through!" Sora kicked Axel in the ribs.

"Don't get cocky!" Axel shot a giant fireball, which hit Sora. "Ha! Question is, do YOU give up?"

"I won't leave until I have Kairi and the Organization is destroyed!" Sora shots a Holy spell which hit Axel and sent him flying into Memory Skyscraper.

Axel stands up, but is severely injured. "Maybe I should flee after all..." Axel teleported away.

"Damn, he got away." Sora continued to the base of the Organization and entered it.

**All of these chapters will be short, just to let you know. Sorry.**


	4. Larxene

Organization XIII: VI Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 4: Larxene

Sora was in the base, wondering the hallways, he'd never been there so he is completely lost. "Where is she?" He wondered.

"Maybe I can help." A voice behind Sora rang. He turned to see Larxene. "If you beat me, maybe I'll tell you." She said in a teasing voice.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Ah, of course you don't remember. You're memory was erased." Larxene laughed a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Never mind. THUNDARA!" Larxene shot a Thundara spell at Sora, causing heavy damage.

"Gah!" Sora is knocked back a few feet. "BLIZZAGA!" Sora shot a Blizzaga spell at Larxene she dodged most of it, but some hit her left arm.

"Not very good aim, huh kid?" Larxene appeared behind Sora and kicked his back.

Sora fell but used his hands to bounce back and kick Larxene in the face. "How's that you bitch?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Larxene was pissed. A giant lightning spell was summoned and it took up the entire hallway.

"Oh crap!" Sora thought for a moment. "AEROGA!" The Aeroga spell made a tornado that deflected most of the spell back at Larxene but some hit Sora, both are sent flying.

"Not bad, kid." Larxene starts throwing kunai. Sora side dodged and ran up a wall, as kunai kept being thrown, Sora shot a beam from his Keyblade and hit Larxene in the leg.

"Time to get serious!" Larxene saw Sora is coming right at her. "Gravity!" Sora was sent forcefully to the ground.

"Firaga!" Sora yelled. A pillar of fire consumed Larxene.

"AAAHHHH!" Larxene jumped out of the pillar, severely damaged.

"Give up?" Sora asked.

"No way!" Larxene said as the fire cleared away. "I'm not as easy to beat as Axel." She appeared behind Sora and tried to kick him again but he turned around.

"Stop!" Sora used a Stop spell and Larxene was frozen. Sora summoned his Fenrir Keyblade and started moving so fast, he was just a blur as he struck Larxene, but she didn't budge thanks to the Stop spell. He struck her a dozen times, then swung with all his might to one final attack. The Stop spell wore off and Larxene then moved as if the attack was being done again and was sent flying.

"Impressive. Fine, I'll tell you where she is." Larxene pointed up. "Go up four more floors and you won't be able to miss her, but be careful, more of us may appear." She laughed and teleported away. Sora drank an elixir and a potion and ventured onward.

**I know, Larxene shouldn't be around at this point in time, but I don't really care, I'm making it so all Organization members are still alive, even Roxas.**


	5. Struck down!

Organization XIII: VI Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 5: Struck down!

Sora made it up four floors and saw large door over it. "I bet this is it." Sora said.

"I can't let you enter!" A deep voice said. Sora turned to see Lexaeus.

"Why do I keep meeting one of you every ten minutes?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you." Lexaeus replied. He lunged at Sora who retaliated by shooting a beam from his Keyblade which appeared to do nothing to the giant.

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm too strong for your attacks to work." Lexaeus explained. "DIE!" He lunges at Sora and punches him in the face, sending Sora flying back.

"He's so strong...unless..." Sora focused. "Stop!" Sora cast a Stop spell, but it did nothing.

"That will not work!" Lexaeus continued to charge at Sora.

"Fire!" Sora yelled. A flame shot out of his Keyblade at Lexaeus which did minor damage.

Lexaeus picked Sora up and threw him into a wall. "You should just give up now, or die." Lexaeus charged again.

"I got a few tricks still." Sora said. "Thunder!" Sora yelled as a thunder spell hit Lexaeus

Lexaeus kept charging. "HA! That won't work!"

"WHAT?" Sora exclaimed.

Lexaeus punched Sora into a wall. "Die!" Lexaeus roared.

"Never!" Sora shouted with determination.

"You leave me no choice!" Lexaeus summoned his Tomahawk. He tried to hit Sora with it but Sora dodged.

"That thing is too big. If I get hit once it may be the end." Sora jumped in the air as Lexaeus tried hitting him again. Sora dropped down and kicked Lexaeus in the face. It didn't seem to do anything. "Damn!" Sora jumped back.

"YOU DIE NOW!" Lexaeus lumbered at Sora with his Tomahawk raised, ready to strike, just when he was about to, Sora struck him hard in the gut with his Keyblade. "Guh!" Lexaeus stopped and fell backwards, out cold.

"Now to save Kairi!" Sora entered the doorway and saw Kairi's cell but an Organization with his hood up was waiting right in front of the cell.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled back.

"Morons!" The Organization member yelled and chuckled.

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize my voice?" The Organization member sounded as if his feelings were hurt.

"No." Sora said, straining to remember.

"That is odd, after all I killed your friends." The hooded figure said with a shrug.

"Draxnew?" Sora asked.

"Bingo!" Draxnew removed his hood, smirking at Sora.

"I'll kill you!" Sora lunged at Draxnew but the Nobody caught the Keyblade.

"Slow down!" Draxnew's hand bled a little. "You can't just rush forward, you need a plan to fight."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Draxnew turned to darkness and melted.

"What the hell?" Sora exclaimed.

"GOTCHA!" A voice yelled.

"Sora! Above you!" Kairi warned.

Sora looked up and saw Draxnew dropping down and he kicked Sora in the face. "How did you do that?"

"Clones." Draxnew made two clones appear. "I've learned new tricks since you last saw me."

"It doesn't matter, I won last time." Sora mocked.

"You cheated! You had a friend help!" Draxnew yelled.

"You can make clones!" Sora retaliated.

"That's different!" The two clones vanished. "Besides, I don't need clones to kill you." Draxnew said and lunged forward and made his Dark Sword appear. Sora blocked and they clashed weapons.

"I'll get me revenge on you!" Sora said.

"That's where your wrong!" Draxnew yelled. They both jumped back, above the two, there was a balcony with a staircase leading up to it, on it were Zexion and Larxene, watching the fight.

"Don't you think we should help?" Zexion asked.

"No. I want to see Draxnew fight for real. If he starts losing badly I'll jump in." Larxene replied.

"Fine." Zexion replied.

The fight continued as Draxnew summoned shadow orbs and shot them at Sora, who dodges them. "Shadow orbs, is that all you got?" Sora asked.

"Larxene told me you got strong but she didn't mention how annoying you were!" Draxnew said. Draxnew's Dark Sword started glowing and a black beam erupted from the sword and hit Sora in the chest, he remained standing but slid back a bit and had burns on his shirt and it burned some away.

"Well, that's new." Sora said, glaring at Draxnew.

"Good observation." Draxnew said as he melted away.

"Where did he go?" Sora said aloud.

There were shadows in the room and Draxnew came out of the shadows behind Sora, and kicked his back. "Ha! You're far too easy!"

"Shut up! Thunder!" A bolt of lightning strikes Draxnew.

"Ah! You son of a bitch!" Draxnew summoned a large shadow orb, Sora summoned a large Holy spell. They launched the two orbs and they collided and struggled back and forth. "With this attack, you'll die!" Draxnew yelled.

Meanwhile, Xion was looking for Draxnew and saw Xigbar. "Hey Xigbar!"

"Huh?" Xigbar turned to Xion. "What's up?

"Have you seen Draxnew?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going to fight Sora where Kairi is." Xion gasps and teleported away.

Meanwhile, the two orbs were going back and forth. "Damn it!" Sora said. "I'm getting tired. I might not be able to do this much longer!"

"DRAXNEW!" Xion called as she appeared.

Draxnew glanced over to see her but got distracted and both orbs hit him, causing an explosion. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"NOOO!" Xion yelled.

Draxnew stood up, but quickly fell on his knees from being so injured. "Now is my chance!" Sora said. He charged at Draxnew.

"Nooo!" Xion ran in the way of Draxnew and was stabbed in the chest. Everyone, even Zexion and Larxene, gasped in shock.

**Oh no! Xion! What will happen? Find out in the next and final chapter!**


	6. Final Fight!

Organization XIII: VI Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 6: Final Fight!

"There! All done!" Sora said with a smirk. He removed the Keyblade and then ran to the cell where Kairi was. He destroyed the bars. He and Kairi hug for a moment and ran up the stairs. Zexion and Larxene teleported down. Xion was on the ground and she wasn't moving.

"Xion!" Zexion yelled. He used a Cure spell on her, but she didn't wake up.

"She'll be fine Draxnew." Larxene assured.

"I'll kill him!" Draxnew yelled. He stood up, ignoring his wounds.

"What the...?" Zexion muttered.

Draxnew was shaking with anger and let it take over. "I won't let him get away!" Draxnew looked up at Sora and Kairi. "HE MUST DIE!"

Draxnew ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Sora turned around and saw him. "Run faster Kairi!" Sora yelled. They made it to the balcony. "Oh no! a dead end!"

"Sora, I'm scared!" Kairi said as she clutched Sora's arm.

"You should be." Draxnew said, coming up behind them, they turned to look at him. "You try and kill my Xion, I kill you both!" Draxnew lunged at the pair and punched Kairi away and pinned Sora to the ground before they had a chance to move. Draxnew summoned his Dark Sword and was about to stab Sora.

"Fire!" A fire blast hit Draxnew's back, he turned and saw Kairi. "Don't hurt him!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi! Run, it's too dangerous!" Sora shouted.

"You should listen to him." Draxnew growled he leapt at Kairi and pinned her to a wall by her wrists. "I'd hate to damage that pretty face of yours."

"You're a monster." Kairi said.

"How rude." Draxnew sneered as he threw her hard to the floor and she almost rolled of the balcony. She landed on her head and lost consciousness.

"Leave her alone!" Sora tried to hit Draxnew but he caught the Keyblade again. Sora summoned Fenrir and stabbed at Draxnew again but Draxnew caught that as well.

"Give up, you weak fool." Draxnew growled. Draxnew kicked Sora away and then lunged at him.

Sora whacked him in the face with his Fenrir Keyblade, making Draxnew fall down the stairs. Sora quickly got out his communication device out. "Leon? Yeah, I have her. Come by fast, I'm in trouble here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Draxnew grabbed Sora's wrist Draxnew pulled Sora toward him and, with his other hand, punched him square in the face, almost breaking his nose.

"Leave him alone!" A voice shouted. Three fireballs hit Draxnew in the back and he turned to see Leon in a Gummi ship with the cockpit open. "Come on Sora!" He yelled. "We'll come back to fight another day!"

"Thanks Leon!" Sora quickly freed himself from Draxnew's grip and picked Kairi up, got in the Gummi ship and it started taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" Draxnew grabbed the ship. "I'll kill you all!"

"Sora! Make him let go!" Leon shouted.

"Gotcha! Fire!" Sora shot a fire spell at Draxnew, it did minor damage but made him let go. The Gummi ship flew away.

"Noooo! They got away! Damn!" Draxnew yelled as Zexion, Larxene, and Xion ran to him.

"Draxy! You're okay!" Xion hugged him from behind. "Are you okay?"

"He...got away." Draxnew muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Zexion said. "We'll get him some other time.

"We're glad your safe." Larxene said. 'Yeah right, I just don't want the kid crying about it…'

"Don't you morons get it?" Draxnew snapped. "I failed!" Draxnew made Xion let go.

"It doesn't matter." Xion said.

Draxnew looked at his teammates and went to the edge of the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Larxene asked.

Draxnew paused. "I'm leaving. Forever." He said.

"What?" Xion said. "You can't…"

"It's for the best." Draxnew said.

"You can't just leave." Zexion said.

"We'll be sent to bring you back...or kill you!" Larxene added.

"I don't care, I'm sick of being here. Besides, I'm no use to the Organization." He said.

Xion started crying and she hugged him from the back. "Please don't go!" She sobbed into his back.

"I'm sorry Xion, but I'll try and keep in touch." Draxnew turned and kissed her on the lips and then jumped off the balcony.

"Nooo!" Xion yelled.

"Bye!" Draxnew called. The three Nobodies look over the edge but he teleported away already. Xion broke down crying.

**Oh no! Draxnew left! Where will he go? What will he do? Find out in the sequel, The Wayfaring Darkness!**


End file.
